As it is known for the maintenance jobs or the grass surfaces of gardens and the like suitable machines are used which are generally called "lawn-mowers".
These machines, which operates near the ground in such a way as to cut grass at a small height therefrom, are provided with a shaped shell, or casing, encompassing a rotating assembly, of substantially disk shape and provided with blades, and directly or indirectly driven by a suitable motor, of the inner combustion or electric type.
From said rotating assembly there extends a discharging duct spirally encompassing said casing periphery and tangentially extending therefrom to lead to the outside.
The grass, in fact, is conveyed through said discharging duct by the air stream as generated by the rotation of said blade assembly, acting as the impeller of a centrifugal blower.
On the other hand, the cut grass has to be removed from the ground, since it would prevent a suitable aeration with a consequent decreasing of the growing characteristics thereof.
Due to this reason the lawn-mowers are preferably provided with a vessel, locaed at the discharging opening thereof, to collect therein the cut grass.
Said vessel is generally formed by a rigid basket effective to be coupled to the shell or casing of the lawn-mower, to be carried along thereby.
On the other hand, the conventional baskets, upon removing from the latching members thereof, are to be emptied and the contents thereof is to be discharged at a desired position by means of a turning over operation.
Accordingly the grass can be collected at the most convenient positions, but successively it has to be collected again for transporting away from the grass surface.